


Tied Up With String

by lockedin221b



Series: Tied Up With String [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Confessions, Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sherlock Holmes' return from the grave, he and Julian Anderson have been avoiding the topic of their attraction to one another. Greg and John decide to remedy this, and, as a result, give Julian and Sherlock both a very happy holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up With String

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes my Christmas bondage fics. Hope you enjoyed some of them!

The last thing Julian wanted to deal with first thing after Boxing Day was being asked to go round to Baker Street and retrieve evidence Sherlock had nicked from the last case he’d been called on. Unfortunately, Greg had been called about the matter the morning of the twenty-seventh, and Julian was the only Yarder not out of town who was used to navigating Sherlock’s insults and general misanthropy.

Julian found the door to 221B ajar. He rapped his knuckles against it and called out. The response he received came from deep within the flat. With a frustrated sigh, Julian walked in, shutting the door behind him, and trudged through sitting room and kitchen. “Better not be on the bloody loo,” he muttered to himself. The bathroom door, however, was open, revealing its unlit and empty interior. Julian knocked at the bedroom door. “Sherlock, Greg sent me over. Said you half-inched some evidence from the Johnston case.”

“I didn’t, and you can come in.”

Julian had to consciously remind himself of Sherlock’s tendencies to ignore personal boundaries before opening the door. He gaped at the image before him. “What the hell?”

Sherlock was on his bed, sat against his headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, and wrapped completely from the neck down in a white bed sheet. The sheet itself with loose and rumpled, but red ribbon bound him into the folded plank position, arms at his sides and legs tied tightly together. “Phone,” he said, nodding to the bedside table, before Julian could find his own words.

Julian picked up Sherlock’s mobile, on which there was a video waiting to be played. It featured Greg and John at a pub.

“Hiya,” Greg said. “The two of us are really tired of you two dancing around each other like schoolchildren.”

“But I know Sherlock can be hard to sit down and talk to, Julian,” John said with an amused sort of commiseration. “So we’ve gone ahead and taken care of the sitting him down bit. The rest is up to you.” The two men on the screen clinked their pints together and wished them a happy Christmas.

It took Julian a moment after the video stopped playing to put the mobile back on the nightstand. “And I thought you were the insane one. Alright, where’s the knot to this bloody mess?”

“That’s it?” Sherlock arched an eyebrow.

“What’s it?”Julian was focused on coming to terms with the reality that he was going to have to manhandle Sherlock to find the tie on the ribbon. “Do you have scissors somewhere?”

“You’ve been given the perfect opportunity to confess your feelings for me, and you’re going to pass it up?”

Julian’s face grew hot. “If I had feelings for you, I wouldn’t need my mates resorting to crude bondage for me to tell you.”

“Are you being this thick intentionally?”

Julian shot Sherlock a glare.

“Did you even listen to their message? ‘You two.’ You’re not the only one in this room who’s been avoiding the topic of sentiment.”

“What?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Use your head, Julian.”

Julian swallowed hard. “You—fancy me?”

Sherlock smirked. “You, of all people, figured it out. You realised I had faked my suicide. Not only that, but you tracked my movements with alarming accuracy.”

“Alarming?”

“Mycroft considered bringing you in more than once.”

“Oh.”

“Honestly, Julian, I would never expected that sort of cleverness from you. Of course I fancy you.”

Julian felt more than a little lightheaded. “Right. That’s, uh, sorted then. Scissors?”

“I’m naked.”

Julian yelped, “What?”

“When John came to me with his and Greg’s plan, I decided to do more with it. I’m completely naked under this sheet, and I’ve had an anal plug inside me for the past two hours.”

It was embarrassing how fast Julian’s blood flow redirect from his head to his cock. “My god, Sherlock. You really are a freak.”

“A freak you fancy.” Sherlock gave him a wry grin.

“Are—are you seriously asking me—this quickly?”

“We’re two consenting adults who have, in our dear friends’ words, been dancing around each other for quite some time. Why not?”

There was maybe a half second between Sherlock’s calm reasoning and Julian shucking his coat. It was soon followed by the rest of his clothes. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Sherlock’s hips. He took Sherlock’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. Sherlock returned enthusiastically, and Julian gained a new appreciation for the mad genius’ talented mouth.

“Clever and a good kisser,” Sherlock murmured against Julian’s lips. “How ever did you manage to hide all this from me for so long?”

“That’s the problem with you high and mighty types.” Julian combed his fingers through Sherlock’s thick curls. “You’re always too busy looking for ways in which you’re better, or everyone else is less than you.”

“Do I? I’ll have to remedy that. Though I must admit, it makes for a few pleasant surprises.”

Julian grinned. He hooked his finger under one section of ribbon and gave it a light tug. “Now how do I get rid of this?”

“You’re missing the point: you don’t.”

“Then how do you expect me to fuck you?”

“Think hospital gown.”

Julian groaned. He reached behind Sherlock and felt toward his spine, where he discovered the sheet was not, in fact, completely wrapped around the man. There was space left between the edges down the middle of his back. “John tied you up like this?”

“He said I would never stop owing him.”

“I might be in the same boat.” Julian shimmied down the bed and pulled Sherlock with him until the other man fell flat on his back. He brought his leg over so he was no longer straddling Sherlock and rolled Sherlock onto his side. “Oh god.” He ran his fingers across the exposed strip of skin, down the curve of Sherlock’s back and over his cleft to the plug. “How long did you say?” Julian said breathlessly.

“What time is it?”

Julian reached over Sherlock for his mobile. “Half one.”

“Ah, my estimate was off. Just under three hours.”

Julian dropped the mobile. “Christ.”

“Condoms are in the second drawer.”

Julian felt no shame about how quickly he fished one out and rolled it on. “Lube?”

“You won’t need any. I used plenty earlier, and I do believe most of it’s managed to stay stoppered up.”

“Oh my god,” Julian groaned. He leant down and turned Sherlock’s face toward him. “Who knew the world’s only consulting detective was so lewd.”

“Good to know I still have a few surprises for someone as clever as you.”

Julian grinned and kissed him. At the same time, he pulled out the plug with a slow twist. Sherlock moaned into his mouth as a result. With his mouth still crushed against Sherlock’s, Julian pushed into him. Sherlock was certainly well-stretched and plenty slick with lube, but he was still incredibly tight and so very, very hot.

“Fuck me, Julian,” Sherlock growled, pushing himself down further onto Julian. “I want you to fuck me hard.”

“God yes.” Julian wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s torso and chest. His thrusts were shallow, but he made up for that in speed and force. It didn’t seem to take long before he had Sherlock keening, writhing in his arms and in the sheet, doing a valiant job of meeting most of Julian’s thrusts with his own, timed so his pelvis jerked back as Julian’s slammed forward. Then Julian realised it wasn’t only about adding to Julian’s thrusts; he was trying to get friction on his cock against the sheet. Julian lowered a hand and found the hard cock through the sheet.

Sherlock moaned and bucked into Julian’s hand. That was all it took to make him come, and Julian palmed him through the sheet as Sherlock’s ejaculate soaked it.

Julian rolled forward, pinning Sherlock beneath him. He pushed his hands under the edges of the sheet and ran them up to Sherlock’s shoulders. Gripping him tight, Julian deepened his thrusts.

With his orgasm subsiding, Sherlock began whimpering into the mattress. “Please. Please, please, please,” he begged, his voice and cries muffled.

“Fuck.” Julian groaned as his climax took him, still pounding into Sherlock with the force of it.

All he could do immediately after that was collapse onto Sherlock’s back, cock still stuffed inside the other man’s arse. After a moment, Sherlock said, “You didn’t even open your gift.”

Julian, head full of endorphins, among other things, started giggling. A second later, Sherlock joined him, and it was still another several minutes before Julian could collect himself enough to untie Sherlock.


End file.
